The Nekozawa Twins
by Mayu-Viktor
Summary: The nekozawa twins, Mayu and Viktor, come back to japan and meet up with their favoritest friend , Haruhi fujioka. Once they meet the host club, complete chaos ensues. Warning,: Yaoi, Twinest, Strong laugage, Mildy disturbing things, and Adorable ninjas. No like No read WE OWN NOTHING -A-
1. Chapter 1: Sugar rushes and Broken vases

Mayu: HIIII we decided to start a Ouran high school host club fanfic as well

Viktor : You will all review this time , Da? - Creepy smile-

Mayu: -blinks- Remeber we No own Ouran, if we did then we'd be rich -.- and famous but we dont so dont remind us -into the emo corner with tamaki- NO THIS IS MY EMO CORNER B*Tch

Viktor- Twitches - WEll um bye read and review okay ?

* * *

Mayu walked down the hall way beside her new friend, Haruhi Fujioka. She was dressed in the most obnoxious canary yellow dress that was WAY too big for her short 4' 8" frame. "UHHHH where did Viktor go…. He said he would meet us around here…." She says clinging to Haruhi. Haruhi sighed and patted her on the head sighing sadly, "I don't know Mayu but WHY ARE ALLL THE LIBRARIES IN THIS SCHOOL SOOOO NOISY…. Ugghhhhh don't cry little Mayu." She looks up to see Viktor running to them holding a black cat and his own fox. Viktor nearly runs into Haruhi before stopping and handing Mayu her cat, Kooki, "Yall Left meeeeeeeeeeeeeee " Viktor pets his little red fox, Kitsu, and starts babbling " The stupid vet was filled with BIRDS, MAYU ! BIRDS! "He shudders. Mayu frowns then glares, "Nii….." she looks at him eerily calm before smiling evilly, "don't tell me you forgot to ask the headmaster for permission to have them on campus, you didn't forget riiiiight?" She stares at him as if she was staring into his soul with her Red and silver eyes. Viktor blinks scratching his head and backing up " Um yeah of course I did he said something about keeping our grades up and not bothering people" He grabs Haruhi and runs off towards the music room " RUN AWAY !" Haruhi's face went blank before they stop in front of an abandoned music room, Mayu and Viktor being behind her, "why are there 3 music rooms? Oh well this one is probably not being used so we can study here…." She mumbles to herself opening the door seeing 6 boys in the room. Mayu's eyes widen before she hides extremely well behind and under Viktor's jacket. Kitsu crawls up on Viktor's head and whines, Viktor pats Kitsu walking after Haruhi and pulling his hair from his face a bit to look around the room "Such a downer I hoped it would be empty …." He blinks and looks around "Um Hun Get out of my jacket please." Mayu shook her head into his back, "n-no B-boys….." She clings tighter Making Kooki look at him before hissing at the host club as they were taking about Haruhi and how she owed them.

Viktor eventually pulled Mayu off making the clubs stop and stare at them. She blushes and tries to hide behind a curtain. Viktor blinks staring at the host club for a moment and shakes a finger at them "No starie at my KittyKat….." He walks over to Haruhi and looks at the broken vase and looks at another one and slowly pushes it off "I will do that to your faces now stop …." A boy with Dark hair and glasses pushes his glasses further up his face making them glint from the sunlight, "That vase was worth 3 million yen you owe us now Mr. Viktor Aka Nekozawa how will you pay us back?" Tamaki starts to freak out shouting stuff saying that he was a satanic worshiper and a monster, making Mayu put off a deadly aura. "…..what did u call brother?" Viktor parts his hair to the side showing his slightly glowing yellow green eyes as he glares at Tamaki "I believe the blond Idiot called me Monster Sister dear ….."Honey Glommed Mayu making her stop and eyes widen terrified, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shoves him off running behind Haruhi, making Honey blink in confusion at her sudden shyness, "Kyo-chan who is little shy-chan?" Kiowa looks at his death note (sorry couldn't help it XD), "That is Mr. Nekozawa little sister, Mayu Kitlyana Nekozawa, she and her twin Viktor both are 15 they are Halloween babies and are allowed to have their pets in school do to their medical records." The twins smirk and take a step towards Mayu. "Really? We want to see why she is so shy hmmm? "Viktor suddenly appears behind the twins and bashes their heads together "Now now no one is allowed to touch but me, Understand?" Kitsu stays at the corner growling at tamaki. The twins smirk and look up at him, "so YOU like her like that huh?" they smirk and start doing a brotherly love scene making Mayu want to bash their heads herself for even suggesting that he wanted her like that.

Viktor stares at them for a moment before pulling his hair back in his face to hide a blush "M-Mayu, Tell them t-to quit that ….." Mayu grabbed a pole from a random space in the air. Hikaru and kaoru put Viktor in the middle of them, "want to join our club? "they say together before they get batted off, Mayu puts her hand on her forehead as if to block the sun from her eyes, "and team rocket blasts off AAAGGGGAAAAIIINNN!" she giggles before glomping Viktor, "Nii chill nee?" she smiles her breath smelling of straight up sugar. Viktor twitches as Kitsu crawls up his arm to sniff at Mayu " Mayu what did you do ….." Mayu smiles overly hyper up on sugar, "they had bunch and bunch and bunches of SUUUGARRRRRRR!" she jumps off and runs around like a maniac making kyoya snap his pencil in half and Tamaki and honey die on the inside. Mori face plant along with haruhi, and the twins watch laughing their asses off.

Viktor Cringes at the sight and turns to kyoya " So , Um about that Debt …." Kyoya looked at him, "would you be ok about being a host?" tamaki nods Happily, before getting ran over by mayu as she went to the dead of haruhi. She pokes her, "NE? HARU ARE YOU DEAD?!" she gasp being over dramatic, "AHHHHHHHH HHHHEEEEESSSSS DEEAAD! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH" She hides behind his hair with a sigh trying to ignore his sister " … I don't have a choice do I… "kyoya shook his head," Not really, but your sister can be a maid for us as well to help both of you with your debts…" Viktor nods his head " Fine , but if she gets harmed I will murder each and every one of you ….." Kyoya nods mildy disturbed and agrees, " now can you get her to stop before we open?" Viktor puts on a pair of earmuffs and pulls a whistle from his pocket " UM sorry Sis .." He blows into the whistle. Mayu's eyes widen and she curls up in a ball whimpering covering her ears. "OWW!" she tears up glaring as viktor put away the whistle. "Meanie….." Viktor picks her up and hugs her "Im sorry Im sorry I'm sorry …! " Kitsu decides to climb on mori's head. Kooki looked at Kitsu before meowing at her. Mayu turns blue in the face from how tight Viktor was hugging her, "n-no... ir… eepy… "Viktor sees her turning blue and drops her backing up and tripping over Haruhi landing on the twins' backs "Sorry!" Mayu curls up in a ball on the floor falling asleep instantly due to the sugar rush wearing off. Honey pokes Haruhi. "wakey up haru- chan clubs about to start."


	2. Chapter 2: Kitties and pranks

Mayu: OMMGGG WE GOT A FOLLOW AND FAVE - jumps around like an idiot-

Viktro :-throws his shoe at her- Shhhh sleepppyy!

Mayu: -pouts dodging- b-but we never got a follow or fave before...

Viktor:- Throws cookies before falling on his face - Cookies fore the dears !

mayu: thanks nii... now u can sleep

Honey: Read and Review also they no own

* * *

Girls gather around Viktor as Mayu sleeps in his lap. "Your sister is so cute Viktor… "One girl says blushing as he pets Mayu's head. Viktor smiles at the girls gathered around him "Da, She is, is she not? I wish you all could she her at home " Viktor sighs with a smile " She wears the most adorable little things …" Mayu shifts purring making the girls squeals. "Nngh…. Shaadup….." she buries her face into her brother's stomach grumbling about a stupid alarm clock making her wake up and it being too bright. Kyoya snaps a photo smirking, thinking about (murdering people uh... oops… continue on) the money he could be making off Viktor. (… He is a RAPIST! ) [Mayu... really? Stop adding random comments…] Viktor pats Mayu's head blinking as he realizes he forgot his glasses, He blushes "I-I'm sorry dears I can't properly complement your beauty, I-I seem to have F-forgotten my glasses at home …"

Mayu sits up yawning. "N-nii... W-where am I..." She's rubs her eyes like a kitty her black knee length hair spooling around her like a black curtain. Viktor looks at her "You're at the Host club Hun, You fell asleep remember?" She shook her head wincing feeling a headache, "I just remember having sugar then I went blank..." Viktor hands her a red pill from his pocket "Here before it gets worse ... "she shook her head." I don't want my medication..." The girls around her blush at her Lolita act. Viktor pouts "B-but if you don't take it you get scary. Kitty!..." He tries to put the pill in her mouth " Please? " she shook her head before looking at Haruhi who walked in with a bag of coffee. "Ooooo coffee..." Viktor gets up and puts Mayu where he was sitting "Haruhi ….. " He walks over and takes the bag of coffee "No Mayu …." Mayu pouts. "No fun..."

Viktor throws the bag at Tamaki while no one is looking and goes back to Mayu "To bad no coffee for you "honey bounces up to Viktor, "vik-chan why can't kitty-chan have coffee?" Tamaki is spazzing out in the corner as Viktor crouches down and looks at honey showing him his eyes "Because Hun Coffee, like chocolate is really bad for cats "He glares at Mayu for a moment before getting up and looking at the door mischievously " Ya know now that I think about it I have so many things I would rather be doing than having this discussion "Mayu pouts before walking to Tamaki with her pouty face, "d-daddy... Viktor won't let me t-try coffee..." Viktor shows up behind Tamaki with Kitsu on his shoulder right as he is about to say yes "Think really hard on that answer 'daddy' M'kay? " Tamaki shudders and points Mayu away making her tear up and run to his emo corner. "Waaaahhhh...**_BIGGGGGGMEEEEAANNNNNIIIIIEEEEEEEESSSSS!"_**

Viktor face palms with a sigh "this entire thing would be easier if I could see "He walks to and empty seat and starts muttering "Stupid glasses, stupid eyes, stupid lights …. Stupid Mayu" kooki meowed at his feet having an extra pair in her mouth. Viktor picks Kooki up quickly taking the glasses "Omg I loves you Ooooo much!" He puts them on happily then covers his face back up "Sweet there even tinted "He starts dancing around like an idiot. Kooki looked at him like '_u better go love on ur sister dummy_' before she sassed away into the darkest corner of the room. Kitsu decides it's time for a nap and disappears. Viktor walks over to Mayu and pokes her "Hey hey hey … Sis?! I can sees you "she glares nodding."K..." Haruhi walked into the room having had been taken captive by the twins in a male uniform. Viktor hands Mayu the cookies he had for her and glomps Haruhi "You look beyond adorable! "Haruhi smiles petting Viktor. "For a guy u mean ha-ha..." Viktor laughs and pretends to be stupid "Well duhh I wouldn't like you so much if you was a girl dummy!" Tamaki and the rest of the host club took a step back and Mayu laughed at their wtf faces. A red haired girl walked by Mayu ripping the back of her dress unnoticeably before continuing on carrying haruhi, Mayu, and viktor's bags to the pond throwing them in.

Viktor looks at every ones wtf face confused not really noticing what he had said "Are yall okay?" Mayu laughed. "They just figured out you're gay vik." Viktor laughs "Ohhh oh well you can't keep a poor fox caged for too long can you sis? " He goes back to fussing over haruhi's hair and stuff. Mayu stood up before feeling like a hole was in her dress and some of the guest gasp while others laughed. "Y-you can s-se-see h-her underwear ahahhahahahahaha" Viktor stands up straight and walks over to Mayu placing his extra-long jacket around her , and dark aura surrounding him and making the room seem colder before looking at the ones who laugh " It may be best for you to all apologies . Right. Now …" they run out of the room screaming never, Mayu disappeared. (Like a ninja) Viktor starts growling as he picks up Kitsu to leave, he stops at the door and glares back at the host club members "This is all your fault … "He slams the door behind him to go find Mayu."V-viktor..." Mayu says curled up in the corner of the hallway next to the black magic room door. Kitsu finds Mayu first with Viktor following shortly behind "Mayu C'mon hun lets go home …." Mayu shook her head standing up and knocks on the door. "No we need to say hey to ume-nii before we go home..." The red haired girl walks up to them. "You two stay away from the host club or worse things will happen!" Viktor Growls stepping towards the girl "What did you do ….?" She smirks and points at the pond that was in direct sunlight. "Your Bags and her undies incident" she walks away. Viktor starts grumbling to himself and stalks off to the pond" Stupid people." Mayu followed holding up the jacket hiding herself in it. "I'm wearing my own outfit tomorrow..." Viktor nods his head as he kicks off his shoes and walks into the water for their bags "Stay over there Sis you don't need to get wet "she nods before gasping."Haru's is in here too! That girl should be punished..." Mayu gets an evil look on her face. "C-can we go back tomorrow?" Viktor Walks to Haruhi's bag and drags it out along with theirs "of course sis but I can't help punish her if I look like a guy …. Wanna play dress up again? "He grins. "Haru didn't do anything though and leave her bag here because here she comes and Tamaki's behind her..." Viktor looks at the two before picking up both his and his sisters bags and starts walking " Well Wanna go home or see Big brother ?" Mayu pointed to their limo. "Let's go home..."

-Time skip to the next day-

Mayu enters the host club room with her gothic Lolita dress that was red and black with a black cape and hood on. "Hi..." She blushes getting stared at. Viktor enters the room not far behind her in his usual red skinny jeans and overlarge ripped T-shirt .he yawns not really there and sort of asleep " Rawrrrrrrrrr " Mayu giggled seeing Kyoya blush before he hid his face. "How are you all?" Tamaki stand there with his mouth hanging open" Ummmmm…" Viktor yawns again stumbling towards Tamaki hugging him " Warmmmmm …" Mayu smiles before holding up viktor's special bag, "brother Wanna get changed?" Viktor looks at her rubbing his eyes with a pout "D-do I get a C-cookie and an H-hug if I do?" She holds up a bag of ginger snap cookies and short bread cookies, "want em?" Viktor reaches for the cookies "Gimme Gimme Gimme, or Imma tell who you like that you like 'em "she shook her head putting them in the bag and hands him the bag, "go get dressed... NOW!" Viktor takes the bag and whines as he stalks off to change, muttering about honey and cats. The twins get really close to Mayu "Ooooo who is it? Huh? Huh? "Mayu backed away quickly running into the corner. "N-no o-one" Tamaki Gets super close and goes into super drama mode "Ohhh~ MY little girl is all grown upppp!~"

Viktor comes out looking sort of like Mayu in a more Lolita princess -like outfit with his red hair in pigtails " I will kill you Blondie so back off" Mayu smirks standing next to Viktor. "Heh my big brudders about to teach u some mannars!" Viktor ignores the host clubs wtf looks to glare at Mayu "Gimme my cookies and my hug woman!" She looks down before throwing the cookies to him and pushing Kyoya to him. "There." Viktor blushes and blinks grabbing his cookies and running away Hugging Honey "Imma hug little Blondie instead!" Mayu frowns, "...f-fine..." She curls up in depression corner. Viktor's eye twitches and he drops honey to run and sit next to Mayu "W-what D-did I D-do?" She shakes her head, "m-mama w-wouldn't l-let me b-bring k-kooki t-today..." Viktor starts growling again "why didn't you tell me!?" She blinks up at him, "s-she's going to h-have kittens s-soon..." Viktor frowns "So she would have been fine the headmaster Hired Miss Hana, the old vet. Remember or did I not tell you? ""M-mama said no..." She tears up and hugs Viktor. Viktor pats her head blushing " Um hun I know you're sad but with you pulling me like this the entire Host club and see my bum ….." he blinks and looks at her as well " and I'm pretty sure they can see yours to " she shrugs. "They like it." Viktor gets up and sits in a chair with a random cup of coffee ,drinking it " Ahhh beautiful caffeine " Mayu pouts not seeing the girl with haruhi, "u got coffee!"

Viktor smiles sweetly" Of course I did dear... Haruhi what took you so long?" Mayu glared at the tomato head. Haruhi blinks looking at Viktor deciding not to comment "We were talking, I'm sorry If I'm late. " Kyoya nods and honey was carried in by mori. "Gomen for being late minna... I fell asleep waiting for Takashi to get out of kendo... "Mayu blushes watching him yawn cutely. "So cute... Must resist." Mayu mumbled to herself going into the kitchen. Viktor finishes his coffee and the caffeine goes straight to his head as he starts skipping around "Ring around the roses pocket full of posies ashes ashes we all fall down ~!" He starts giggling and glomps Kyoya "Did you know you are adorable "he goes back to skipping around as Kyoya stands there trying to process what happened. Honey blinks "Um Um I think something is wrong Vixy-chan …" mori nods in agreement. "Ah..." Viktor tackles Tamaki from out of nowhere "Rawr! I'm a mean ole fox …. IMA EAT YOUUU "Tamaki screams frightfully and a pan flies out of the kitchen and knocks Viktor out. "Mwhahahaha I'm the supreme ruler!" Mayu cackles evilly from the kitchen. Viktor flops on the ground asleep mumbling about shadows and foxes, Honey hides behind mori" Our New friends are kinda scary …." Mayu heard him and frowns crawling under the sink. Mori nods carrying honey back to his cake and Usa-chan. Viktor groans waking up painfully. Viktor sits up rubbing his head "Owwww …. What happened? Mayu?! Where are you?!"

Kitsu whines and motions to the kitchen. Viktor gets up and follows Kitsu to the cabinet under the sink, he opens it and looks at Mayu "Sooo whatcha doing?" She looks at him, "am I scary..." She looks down clenching her fist digging her nails into her hand, causing blood to drip. Viktor sighs and pulls her out from under the sink to wash off the blood "Everyone is scary Kitty, but you're so adorable it doesn't matter M'kay? Just try not to yell that you are the supreme ruler now that is super scary "she frowns." I can't be myself? Oh..." She looks at him before flipping her cute switch to overdrive making her turn uber cute, "Better? Heh..." Viktor blinks "um Um yeah sure now aren't we supposed to be doing something? "She shakes her head. "Can't I'm too cute to get revenge..." She smiles brightly adding fake sparkles in. Viktor's eye starts twitching "well in that case I am sooo changing out of this pink monstrosity!" He walks off to the changing rooms to change. Mayu sighs returning to normal. "Meh... I want kooki... And chocolate..." She looks around for chocolate. "He probably got rid of it..." She pulls out an old ragged kitten plush and hugs it. Viktor comes back in the kitchen in his clothes "sooo are you still too cute or would you like to go on a sugar/ caffeine rampage?" Mayu smirks holding out her hands, "they just think I'm scary now hehe Gimme Gimme we will show them scary..." She grins ready to change the host clubs mind about her and Viktor. Viktor grins and gives her a bag of chocolate and a cup of coffee "Let show them the proper way to trick or treat shall we "He finishes his coffee waiting on Mayu. She inhales them getting drunk kinda, "he dare says I'm scary normally HN... That makes me angry, tch!" She finishes her coffee hopping up. "Let's bring them **_HELL!_**"Viktor smirks and grabs her hand "Won't you sing with me sister dear?" She nods, "Freddie's song!"

He grins and starts walking into the other room "One two Freddie's coming for you ..." "3, 4 better lock the door" mayu says with him turning of the lights and slams the door shut making the lock click loudly, seeing all the guest were gone. "Five, six Get a crucifix "Viktor lets go of her hand and shuts the curtains blocking out all the light and plunging the host club into darkness."7, 8 better stay up late" she opens her red eye letting it glow slightly. "Nine, Ten never sleep again "Viktor walks silently around the club members and taps Tamaki and Kyoya on the shoulder before moving away. Mayu laughed creepily next to honey and mori before running off, leaving them to freak out about haunting spirits. Viktor starts giggling like a little kid as he watches them from the far corner "C'mon let's Play! "Haruhi looked around, "where's Mayu and Viktor?" Viktor tosses Mayu a jar of fake blood and goes to stand next to her whispering " Lets paint a bloody brilliant picture " Mayu wipes some on her face and wrist and neck, making it look like she was dead and collapses on the spot after putting a puddle under her. Viktor smiles at her as he bloodies his hands and face kneeling beside her. Kitsu turns on the lights. The host club looks at them their eyes widening. (Except from haruhi who they planed it with) honey looked at him, "w-what happened to kitty?" Viktor stands up stretching and pretending to lick the blood off his hands "What's it look like happened Blondie? I got hungry so I had a snack "he looked down shaking in rage mori holding him back Tamaki and the twins freaking out. "U killed ur sister!" Honey glares at him. Viktor starts making a funny face before falling to the floor laughing like an idiot "OMG ...yall should see your faces … By the gods that was amazing good job sis!" Mayu sat up sighing before grabbing a camcorder that was set up. "Here u go brother now next time I don't Wanna drench my outfit!" The host club face planted the ground as haruhi laughs. "Great job guys! That was beautiful!" Viktor frowns at Mayu and takes of his shirt handing it to her "Here wear this so I can clean your dress." She shakes her head. "I will just go put on Ur outfit from earlier." She walks to the dressing room. The twin came up to him, "why did u prank everyone but haruhi?" Viktor looks at them for a moment and starts cleaning up the blood with his shirt with a smile "Because Fear causes Adrenaline and adrenaline causes the same rush that sex does so in all technicality Yall all just got fucked ..." Mayu stumbles out of the dressing room drunk off caffeine and she hugs honey, "why u scared I don't get et! U nice but u scared of innocent... U make no sense... "Viktor glares and growls at honey the entire time … "Little Blondie better back off ….." Mayu snuggles into him. "Answer me and brudder can Shaadup" honey tenses and pushes her off climbing up mori. "Takashi! Let's go eat cakes..." Viktor slinks off when no one is paying attention and paints Kyoya laptop pink and writes property of missis fluffer butt on the back of it before coming back "Hey sis Maybe we should be going … "She nods sadly. "Ok..." honey runs over and gives her a hug before blushing and running back to his cake. Viktor takes Mayu's hand and starts shoving her out the door "C'mon hurry up "he glances back looking for Kyoya. Mayu shimmies up him and clings to his back, "run horsey run! "Viktor runs off to the limo "He will never catch me alive!" Mayu giggles.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Renge(the BIRDIE)

MAyu: HIIII thaNS FOR REVIEWING SUGARCOMACUPCAKE PLEASE LET US know if this is bwetter for u

Viktor : ...really... stupid nee.. u clicked the caps lock again..

Nekozawa: Read and Review or beelzenef will curse youuuuuu~

Undertaker : HIII DEARIES~

Mayu and viktor: -face palm- undertaker you are in the wrong anime room...

* * *

Mayu trudged through the hallway slowly opening the door to the host club. "..." She enters completely being silent. Viktor walks behind her with his head hung low. Ears twitch on their head. "Dang it I hope they won't notice..." Viktor looks at her and pulls both of their hoods up "They won't ….. "She nods, "if so then... What?" Viktor looks at the ground frowning " Well maybe they won't care … I don't wanna move again " mayu nods. "I don't either... I wish we had done the ritual last night..." Viktor shuffles his feet " Well maybe we can say there robotics or something stupid like that ….." Mayu nods, "if we have to nya..." They walk up to kyoya before a girl enters after them. Viktor glances at Kyoya before walking off " Sis I'll be right back." Kyoya looks at Mayu pushing his glasses up " Where have you both been ? " mayu looks at him, "sick... We caught something from being in the woods but were better now..." The girl slaps tamaki and runs to kyoya pushing mayu down and away. "Kyoya-sama!" Viktor comes back and helps Mayu off the ground staring at the girl slightly pissed off " ….." She babbles on about kyoya looking like a character and began giving people types and got to viktor, "ohhhh wow u look like grell from kuroshitsuji! You will be the type that love to destroy people from the inside but wants to be loved! And this girl is not needed!" She exclaims before pulling out her cell.

Mayu looked down, " I'm gonna go see nii... Y-you have fun ne?" She goes to the black door and enters it. Viktor watches his sister leave before turning back towards the girl placing a hand on her shoulder "Are you really that stupid and shallow of a person?" Kyoya looks at him putting on a fake smile, "be kind she is an important client to the Ootori family." Viktor's eye twitches and growls snapping his teeth at Kyoya "I don't give a crap she made the kitten mad …." He glares at Kyoya.

A kitten meows at viktor feet, "Meow?" Viktor reaches down and picks up the kitten and starts talking to it " their mean Ain't they ?" The kitty purrs in agree ment playfully swatting at his hand. viktor takes a seat and plays with the kitten tuning everyone out muttering" Well what if we make it look like an accident ? Maybe a wild animal attack ? What do you think kitten?" Then kitten blinks confused but kept playing with keeps talking ignoring the looks he is getting " Of course everyone would expect that ….. Maybe poison ? Of course we can put arsenic in her tea!" The kitten meows as in no before curling up being sleepy. Kooki meows at his feet saying that it was her kitten. Viktor picks up Kooki "Well what do you think about the arsenic ? I bet it would work!... … wait where did kitsu go?" Viktor gets up looking for kitsu who is at the moment being held hostage by renge. Kooki hisses as a warning for renge to let kitsu go, also letting viktor know where she was. Kitsu whines in renges arms, Viktor appears behind her growling A dark aura chilling the room " Mine … Give it back." She releases before grabbing kooki and hugs her way to tightly. "Kyoya can I have the cat!" Viktor grabs her wrist and squeezes till she lets go of kooki"... I don't like you …" kooki grabbed the kitten and runs off seeing mayu waiting for them in in the black door. Renge winces, "I don't understand! That girl was over u and u didn't care!" Viktor Smiles in an creepy way " YOu have twenty seconds to explain yourself Birdie ."

Mayu stepped in and grabs his wrist. "Not worth it... She won't understand ever..." Viktor looks at mayu and hugs her tightly " I don't like her , Kitten, The birdie scares me !" she pats his head, "show her how to destroy a movie Kay?" He pouts " B-but I wanna destroy her …" He ignores the looks he is getting. She shakes her head. "No" Viktor tries to give mayu a sad puppy look "B-But…."

She shook her head and walked towards the exit, "see u at home brother!" Viktor tears up and goes and curls up in the emo corner." Bye bye ….." She sighs then sits down beside the door, "better? I'm not leaving." he nods his head and starts playing with the edges of his hood " The birdie scares me kitten …. Can't you make it go away ?" she shook her head, "why would I? I'm not **_NEEDED BY THEM_**" Viktor starts throwing things at the host club members " just like a buggie you can't trust 'em …. Icky bicky buggie " mayu giggles as the rest of the host club left with renge, who was pouting cause she couldn't have the kitty. Viktor waits till they leave and takes off his hood, his fluffy fox ears twitching . " It's quiet now …" mayu pulls her hood off to showing her Neko ears. "Finally she was hurting my head with her squawking." Viktor pulls a bag of cookies out of his bag and gives them to Mayu ." yeah too loud and mean .." he curls up in a ball on the floor " I hope she goes bye bye " mayu nods curling up next to him yawning. "M-maybe..." Viktor yawns and closes his eyes " let's take a nap here we can go home later ."

She nods cuddling him not noticing the host club reentering the room. Viktor's ears twitch and he goes to sleep " Night …"

-Time skip 1hr later-

Mayu awakes to screaming and the host club across the room, "h-huh?" Viktor jerks awake " Who screamed !?" He looks around worriedly. Mayu noticed that they didn't have hoods on, "p-please d-don't hate us..." Viktor slowly stands up "Mayu perhaps we shouldn't attempt this and leave like now …." Mayu tears up then nods obediently, "yes sir... Bye... Bye..." viktor starts to leave when honey glomps mayu "Don't go ! " mayu's eyes widen, "b-but you all s-screamed and stared like the rest..." honey smiles " But its adorable " He pokes her ear. viktor glares "it's up to you kitten ... do we stay or go ? " she looks down then back at him, "you choose brother... Their your friends..." viktor pats Mayu's head pushing honey away "Fine we can stay ….. M'kay sis?" She smiles and nods not seeing the dark look on honeys face as he walked to mori, "takashi what am I doing wrong?" mori looks down and ruffles his hair , shrugging his shoulders " Hn.." Honey sighs then smiles, "at least they are staying!" mori nods his head pointing at viktor , who had managed to once again get kyoya's laptop and is gluing sequins on it " La la la la la .~ " mayu smiled at her brothers work, "beautiful!" Viktor smirks "Everything I do is beautiful now be quiet I gotta put it back before he catches me "Viktor sneaks away towards Kyoya's weird desk thing. Mayu giggles before seeing the kitten and goes into uber cute mode. Viktor backs away from where he put the laptop laughing "Now to leave the scene of the crime! " mayu plays with the kitten and kooki while rolling around on the floor. "Heh kooki's babies named kiko!"

Viktor twitches when he notices a spider on his hand "MAYUUUUUUUUUUU GET IT OFF GETT IT OFF GET IT OFFFFFFFFFFFFF! " He runs around like an idiot screaming "ISH GONNA EAT MEEEEE ". The twins fall to the ground laughing like crazy. Mayu blinked in confusion before playing with kitsu also ignoring the spider as kyoya whapted the spider. Viktor stopped and twitched looking at the dead spider before flicking it at Mayu and shuddering "Nasty little buggies "she screamed and ran away from the dead spider. "AHHHHHHHHH IT'S DEAD AND LANDED ON MEEEEE NOWWWW I HAVE DEEEEAAAADD SPIDEDDERRRR COOOOTTTTIEEEESSSSS!" Viktor walks around kyoya ignoring his sister and sits on the twins backs "Hiya!" Mayu pouts in a corner. "Stupid spider... Now I can't play with kitties or foxy..." honey brings Mayu over to eat cake with them "Come eat cake with us Mayu-Chan! " she blushes before tugging her hand away, "buggie germs though..." Honey sticks out his tongue "Takashi has hand sanitizer ! ~" Mori nods his head and holds out the bottle "..." She glares at the bottle, "Imma wash them instead." Honey pouts "W-Well okay …." She blinks at him, "I hate the taste it leaves on ur hands that's why Imma wash them so I have no taste on my hands so I can enjoy cake more..." Viktor, having drunk nearly two pots of coffe while no one was looking decided right then would be the perfect time to get reallly close to mori's face

" Sista The Force is strong in this one … " He jumps up and does a pose sorta like Grell " He shall make a fine Warrior for our cause !" Mori blinks and looks at Mayu "?" She blinks confused, "did you have coffee?" Viktor smiles innocently hiding the evidence "MAYBE~.~.~ !" She tackles him pulling a pan from thin air and whacked him with it, "grrr!"

Viktor tears up and pouts "Y-you hit me! W-why did you d-do that?" She hisses, "You're going crazy!" He blinks "I am not! " He turns to pout at tamaki and Kyoya " YOur daughter is mean to me ! Tell her I ain't crazy!" Mayu gets ready to hit him again before the twins blew two dog whistles making her curl up in a ball hold her ears. Viktor curls in a ball holding his ears whining while the twins look at their whistles and laugh "Wow it really did work cool ! " tears fall from mayu's eyes, as she whimpers seeing her ears were still looks at the twins with a cheshire-cat kinda smile " You know that whole arsenic in the tea is starting to sound like a really good idea !"

Mayu glared at the twins, "kitties attack!" kittens hiss coming from nowhere and jumped laughs as the twins run around screaming "I have no idea what happened ...but I love it!" Mayu smiles and glomps viktor, "i wannna PLLLLAAAYYY!" she giggles evilly at his scared face, "Let's play surgery!"Viktor blinks and stares at her for a second before jumping up, screaming as he runs away "Not me get the creepy blondie instead!" Tamaki looks at mayu for a second and runs away as well screaming." The Pretty princess is soooooooooo mean ! " Mayu glares before grabbing two kittens from the twins face and pets them and talks to them, "you guys like me right?" she giggles as the kitties rub her face, "awwww!"


	4. Chapter 4: CreepyStory time and Fire

Mayu: HEYYY GUys sorry this took so long -.- we were trying to figure out how to do the beach scene...

Viktor:And it sorta kinda took longer than we thought cause I happen to be a unmotivated lazy bum :P

Kirimi: Big brother and Big sister dont own any but read and review ne? cause if you do i get to READ MORE MANGA!

-mayu sits in a corner in a ball- Mayu: m-my manga stash...

Viktor : Okay then... read and review dears . next time we will try to post faster

* * *

The host club walked up to the nekozawa beach house looking for Mayu and Viktor before staying there for their whole spring break. The twins told them that they would meet them there so they were surprised that there was little to no death or creepy stuff on the estate. Mayu jumped around inside the manor wearing only her underwear and Viktors old t shirt. "Lootiiidoo!"

Viktor looked out the window wearing his shorts and a sweater " Sis the creepers are here " He tosses her a water balloon with a grin " Wanna say hi ?" She smirked and threw it out the window, "bombs away!" Viktor drops his and laughs when they both hit the twins making them spazz out slightly " Sweet! we got the doppelgangers !" She smiles and opens the doors, "welcome to our humble abode." Viktor watches them all walk in and kicks the door closed behind them " Sooooooo …. Anyone wanna play Ritual sacrifice ?" he holds up a knife and a bowl smirking evilly standing super close to Tamaki. Tamaki spazzes out and hides in a dark corner crying and whimpering.

Mayu giggles her tail swishing before she danced around singing, "u put the lime in the coconut and shake it all up, shake it all up, shake it all up." She repeated the line again. Viktors eyes twitches before he face palms " …..really ?! " he walks over to her and pokes her " you're doing it wrong " she shakes her head, "I am NOT grabbing my boobs and hips and shaking them to the song." The host club boys turn blood red, Haruhi face planted. He pouts and picks her up spinning in circles " Pweeeeeeeeeeease you look adorableeeessssssss !" She sighs and re does it blushing as Honey stared are her. "Nya happy!" Viktor jumps up and down clapping his hands " Yayyyy~ !" he laughs until kitsu runs in and takes off with his glasses " HEYY , SISSSY ! " Mayu threw him the other pair she had and jumps towards the stair, "let me show you to your rooooooooms ~!" She fell before giggling insanely.

Viktor kicks Tamaki out of the corner as the other host club members head up the stairs after Mayu " Move it creepy blonde " Mayu opened one door revealing a white room, "this is Tamaki's room." Then she when's to a to the two rooms behind them, "the twins in one and Kyoya in the other." Viktor points to the two rooms farther down the hall " I think little Blondie and mr. statue are both down there right?" He jumps up and down " And Haru-chan can stay with us !" Mayu nods then glares, "u mean she's gonna take my room and ur gonna make me sleep with u..." Viktor smiles " MAyyyybeeeeeeee…." He hugs Mayu tightly " please please please !" She nods before getting tackled by Honey, "no shy-chan sleeps with me!" Viktor spazzes out slightly " YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER!' he picks Mayu up and pushes Honey away "... mine …" Mayu kicks him away and runs to the bath room, "I'm going to the beach if u wanna go get ready you have 1 min!" the host club runs into their rooms to change and meet Mayu and Viktor on the patio .

Viktor lurks in the shadows with a water gun waiting on Tamaki " Heh heh …"Tamaki walks past Viktor and get a face full of water " MERRRRRRRR" Tamaki yelps like a woman and crawls into a emo corner as the rest headed down to the beach as the sunsets. "... Hey viik were gonna go tell scary stories wanna join?" Mayu says showing them to the camp spot. Viktor stands in the middle of a empty fire pit with a blow torch " Can i ? Can I? !" Mayu nods, "let's tell some creepypasta stories that may or ma not be true!" She smiles evilly as Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru spazz out from the look on her face. "may i go first?" Mayu asked them. In the background Viktor adds just a little bit of gasoline ( nearly a gallon:)) to the fire making it burst in a ball of flames directly behind Mayu as she smiles. She freaks out as fire singes the tips of her hair and she hides behind a rock shaking terrified.

Umehito poped out of no where and started to tell a creepypasta story {Warning: scary story a head if you no like then skip it also we no own Twins on .com}" I know personally, that they're coming. By "they" I mean the Twins. Their names are Viktor and Mayu. Viktor just looks plain creepy, well they both do, actually. Viktor stands on the left side, Mayu stands on the right. On Viktor's right wrist, was a cut. The cut had stitches made in small "x's". The same was on Mayu, but on his left side. They were in the same exact spots, and if they stood together, you could see a very faint glow that looked like the x's were linked together.

They both had brown hair, and both had shoulder length hair. The only real 'difference' in them, was the fact that anything on Viktor's body, was on the opposite side on Mayu's. They have shadows, and no matter what-Viktor's would be on the right side, and Mayu's would be on the left side. They also had different eye colors. Viktor's were bright red, and Mayu's were bright blue.

The Twins were, of course, different. Viktor was more of the 'hot head'. She would snap in under three seconds. Mayu, however, was the more 'laid back' one.

The Twins, of course, were way different.

Viktor had no right eye, and Mayu had no left eye. **_If_** Viktor were missing a right thumb, the same would be true for Mayu's left thumb. (Of course they had all their fingers and toes!) Viktor had a limp on his right leg, Mayu's was on her left. This was because of the very large scratch or, more of a "bike crash on the side walk" type thing. You understand, yes? That's where all the trouble began; the twins.

Now, they were never totally "side by side", they actually almost hated each other. They were so distant, yet so close.

That's how the trouble began.

It was, you know, a nice warm day in August, the sun shining on the leaves which provided shade from the burning heat. Viktor was there, his clean, tan face looking nice. Except of course for his missing eye. That was why it was blazing outside. Viktor was like the sun, everywhere he went it was hot.

When nightfall came, Mayu and her pale self came outside. It became cold really fast. Why? She was the moon. Wherever she went, it was cold.

This was why they were so different. This is why they hate each other.

But beware of the Twins, though. Because one touch from Viktor will give you a fever that can kill you, and one touch from Mayu would give you a cold, icy death. " { scary is over now you can continue read} He finished up and everyone moved away from Hikaru and Kaoru, not noticing Viktor comforting Mayu. He cackled and left without anything else to say. Kyoya adjusts his glasses making them glint " that is a completely illogical story " HE glances at the twins and inches away nonetheless. Tamaki clings to Kyoya realising something ," Mayu AND Viktor COULD BE THE TWINS FROM THE STORY!"


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving the host club

Mayu: sorry about the long delay we wanted our breaks and finals to be without stress were so sorry :( anyt ways im not gonna keep you from the story so RnR

* * *

Mayu heard Tamaki saying something about twins, "what….. are they talking about…." she looks at viktor confused, "do you know?"Viktor shrugs and starts walking over to them " I dunno one way to find out though" He pokes the twins in the head " Soooo whatcha doin ? " Hikaru and kaoru jumped away from him scared, "EVIL TWINS!" Mayu's eyes widen, "i'm gonna strangle onii-chan viktor…." she looks at him dead in the eye blankly.

Viktor pats her head " "c'mon its entertaining to see them scared . see watch" He sneaks up behind tamaki with a flaming stick and sets some of his hair on fire " Boo !~ " Honey pushed viktor away standing protectively in front of the twins challengingly, "you will hurt my friends…. " Mayu grabbed viktor glaring at the host club, "i knew it was a mistake now leave this manor and don't come back….." she looks up at viktor, "is that a problem?" Viktor just puts his hands in his pockets and glares at honey " What ever sis I don't like the pint-sized blonde and his friends anyway " HE starts walking back to the manor before stopping to look back at the host club with a wicked grin " Lock your door tonight kiddies bad thing happen on a full moon " Mayu glared as ice appeared on the sand, "you won't remember a thing about us…" she left into the manor as the host club went to enter the building.

When the host club step into the building the doors slam shut,the sound of the lock clicking closed echos through the air . Viktor watches them freak out from the top of the stairs out of sight " Sister dear, What's the best way to catch a couple of mice ?" MAyu sniffles making their luggage appear above the crew letting it drop on all but haruhi, "with a mouse traps and a rock…." she motionsa a servent to turn on the 'evil ghost' voice as she motioned for viktor to talk to them. Viktor grins at mayu and starts talking making his voice sound more like a creepy little kid " Oh Lookie ! Will you all play with me ? I know you will be my bestest friends … Forever " He giggles tossing a little blue ball down the stairs " C'mon lets play ! " The group all freak out on various level except for haruhi who simply looks annoyed before she starts talking " You idiots really are stupid…"

mayu giggled knowing haruhi figured it out before making a mirage appear over her, making her into a bloody little girl missing an eye and blood pouring out, and grabs haruhi's bag next to her walking down the stairs. (well…. Limping anyway) She tripped onto the floor in front of the group. The lights flicker off and on for a moment before staying lit making it look like Viktor appeared out of thin air looking like a young victorian boy with a axe in hand . He stands over Mayu and stares at the group blankly " YOu shouldn't be here mother doesn't like strangers. Does she sister?" He pokes mayu with the blunt end of the axe . mayu stood up looking at the group shaking her head blood pouring out of eye socket. she limps to haruhi handing her the bag motioning her closer. when haru bends down, "leave…..please don't bother us again….." Viktor tosses the axe straight at honey's head making it impale the wall behind him " You should leave too … you hurt the masters and made them angry" He makes a small motion with his hand behind his back making making it look like smoke was coming down the hall as frost coated the ground.

" they get scary when upset…" he looks at Mayu" Sister make them listen " Mayu points to eye and made a scooping motion and voice making a ripping out motion, making the group try to open the door as haruhi watches. Viktor Watches them struggle for a moment before whispering to mayu " This isn't as fun as I thought " He looks at haruhi " Hey can we pretend to kill you ?" she looked at him blankly, "does it get me out of their activities for a day or two?"Viktor grins " Of course ! " He pokes mayu " So can we ?' she nods mentally pulling the axe back to viktor.

Viktor giggles in the little kid voice as he walks around haruhi swinging the axe in circles " Lizzie borden took an axe and gave her mother forty whacks…" and mayu makes an anonymous voice sound like hers, "when they saw what she could do, she gave her father forty-two…." haruhi lays playing dead on the floor. Viktor picks haruhi up and puts her over his shoulder before smiling innocently at tamaki" you have a pretty daughter but you can't have her any more…." His grin turns wicked as his eyes glow brightly his voice changing to sound like more than one person talking at once " She belongs to us now " the lights flash and both he and haruhi are gone . thee girl changed to mayu before she walked out letting the lock unlock itself ,

" now leave fools.." honey looked at mori as they left the nekozawa beach house/ manor. "haru-chan isn't safe there….. but twins….. didnt want to harm her so why did they turn hostile…"


	6. Chapter 6: Hope of new beginnings

Mayu: OMG WE GOT 2 chapters out in one Week -dances happily-

Viktor: RnR

* * *

-in the limo-

Tamaki chats with the twins about getting haruhi back, "how should we do it men.. " The twins think for a moment before talking together" Disguises ! THey won't ever know its us ! " Kyoya shook his head sighing, "no nekozawa kindly told me mayu can spot whoever she wants and viktor is ok at it…. how about we go and threaten them to give us ms. Fujioka back or we spill their secrets."Tamaki being the idiot he is hugs Kyoya " OH mommy thats brilliant ~! I KNEW YOU CARED " honey looked out the window as mori mentally sighed. the twins blinked at king idiot, "boss he just wants money.."

-in the manor-

mayu hands haruhi her cell, "sorry haru…" Haruhi takes her phone back " what are you apologizing for? I agreed To help." she looked down, "ume-nii is still gonna hurt for telling a ancient story… but u need to call your dad he needs to know what were doing…" Haruhi nods before walking out of the room to call her dad . Viktor looks at mayu from his place at the window with a frown and a far off look in his eyes " Sis I think something bad is gonna happen….. like really bad " she looks at him, "we need to move haruhi to her house then….. i not going down without a fight.."

Viktor nods his head calling for a servant to get haruhi and take her home " Make sure no one see's you and you don't leave her alone do you understand ? " The man nods before leaving the room. MAyu hugs viktor, "i'm scared….."He pats her head looking back out the window " It's gonna be fine it always turns out fine " she nods hugging him. "i don't wanna hurt anyone…." she says mumbling into him. " i thought they were different…. not like the others.." she sniffles freaking out.

Viktor hugs his sister tightly frowning before faking a bright smile " Don't worry Mayu it's probably nothing too serious . 'Member last time I thought something bad was gonna happen all that happened was big brother lost his nail polish " He laughs softly before turning serious " But we can't let the host club remember anything about us, if big brother helps we can make them as well as the entire school forget us " He looks at Mayu with a soft smile " We can try ouran academy one more time if you like, we can just stay with Umihito and Haruhi, I bet the principal will even let us bring in Kooki and Kitsu " mayu nods tears falling, "d-don't lie…. you don't want this…"

she looks at him, "we can use my voice nii….. but we can go back to ouran… i can clean the shelves in brother's club room…" Viktor looks out the window for a moment " If thats what ya want we can do it, but I will probably end up in the host club again the idiots made you cry again…." He stands walking over to the bookshelf pulling out a little red book from a hiding spot" Why don't you have brother help you while I take care of something okay ?" she nods, "but the spell has to be bound to something though" she looks out seeing black gun truck start pulling in the drive, "NO TOO SOON!" she runs down stairs.

Viktor runs after her flipping through pages rapidly " go make sure Kirimi is safe while I find that necklace we used to use! " Mayu nods running faster, "the necklace is in the hidden spot of my bags!" she enters kirimi's room grabbing her, "p-please keep quiet and go thru the passage in ur closet to the dungeon, nii can help you but you have to be be brave please…." When the passage door closes on a frightened Kirimi Viktor runs into the door holding up the necklace " Hurry up ! we have to get this done quickly " mayu walked to him holding a ritual knife, "let's do this.."

Viktor nods holding out the necklace " it will take both of us this time or it won't work …." mayu nods, starting to mumble the works quickly and sharply slicing her hand all 5 fingers to palm. Viktor quietly copies her holding the necklace between them,his eyes glowing brightly. the door is blasted down and tamaki yells for haruhi, as they finish the charm, "now to just choose the ones to forget….." Viktor waves his hand making the blood on his hand form a wall in front of the open door so no one can see them " No one can be allowed remember us Mayu, if they do this can happen again " she looks at him blankly, "haruhi is.. right.?" she sighed realizing that was a yes.

"ok lets do this…." , she watches them enter the room. Viktor ignores them and moves to stand beside mayu handing her the open book " Time to fix it mayu ." she nods walking to them putting a little blood on her lips before kissing all but kyoya and honey on the forehead, "anything you wanna say to them before…. to get it off your chest nii.." He nods choosing to look out the window instead of at them " You're a good person Honey ….. but an absolute idiot….. and Kyoya At the moment I hate you " Viktor glares at the ground mumbling " Mayu get on with it "

mayu smiles sadly, "kyoya he loves you dont listen to him …." she kissed kyoya's forehead, before turning to honey bursting into tears. "g-goodbye Mitsukuni…." she kisses his forehead all the blood melting into their skin erasing their memory having them collapse.


End file.
